


Eyes on Your Work

by Lauren (notalwaysweak)



Series: Art College [3]
Category: Red Dwarf
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-10-19 03:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/196598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a POV-flipped version of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/112709">Life Drawing</a> as requested by <a href="http://www.archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaRich">Ver</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyes on Your Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VeronicaRich](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeronicaRich/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Life Drawing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/112709) by [Lauren (notalwaysweak)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalwaysweak/pseuds/Lauren). 



Nirvanah was glad to move on to a male model. After several sessions of staring at her roommate Erin sprawled out completely naked in front of the class, she was having trouble not picturing her naked every time they were around each other, which was distracting to say the least and arousing at inconvenient moments.

When the new model walked out she heard a distinct 'ulp!' from her left and automatically glanced over to see Arnold clutching his pencil so hard it looked like it was about to snap in half.

Erin elbowed her from her right. 'Would you look at that? He's got to be eight inches on the flop!' she whispered.

'Shut up, Erin, we didn't make comments about your genitals while you were up there.' (Well, actually, some people had. Nirvanah had just traced Erin's curves with her eyes and pencil and imagination.)

'That is one serious amount of cock right there,' Erin continued, not at all dissuaded.

' _Erin_!' Nirvanah could deal with the commentary, but she was deeply curious as to why Arnold looked so tense. Then she realised -- she'd seen the two of them wandering around together before. They were roommates as well. Or... were they on together? The blush on Arnold's face said maybe they were, maybe he wasn't so happy about his boyfriend putting everything on display. Everything that was decidedly no longer 'on the flop'.

'Mr Lister, please try not to move,' the teacher said, and Arnold went pinker than ever. His eyes were fixed on his maybe-boyfriend's groin, and the look on his face said that he definitely hadn't had that good of a view before. Not a boyfriend, then; just a scandalised friend or roommate. Well, she knew how he felt.

She bent her head to her page, sketched in the rough outline of the guy's body, and then realised seconds later that she was staring sideways at Arnold again.

Did he realise he was pressing the palm of his free hand down in his lap as he drew?

Nirvanah returned her attention to her own work. Mostly. Erin kept poking her with a pencil and whispering about some detail of the model's anatomy that she'd just decided was particularly attention-worthy.

'He could play golf with that.'

'Erin, shush!'

'And he's got a fine set of balls, too...'

'Erin!'

It was hard to whisper a yell, but Erin eventually got the picture and went back to her drawing. After all, the credit she got for being a model wouldn't cover the _entire_ course, although she was definitely a C.

Would _get_ a C. _God_.

Nirvanah finished quickly -- she'd always had a natural talent for drawing, and was enjoying indulging it so thoroughly -- and absently added a few little details, looking over at Arnold more frequently now. He was sucking on the end of his pencil, his tongue pressing against it, and Nirvanah almost burst out laughing. Did he even know what he was doing? It was so classically Freudian.

He looked over at her then, one eyebrow raised, and Nirvanah realised that she'd been making her sketch of the model's genitals perhaps a little more detailed than the class really called for. This only served to make Arnold go redder still, and Nirvanah realised he hadn't drawn that particular part of the model's body yet.

If only they were allowed to talk about other students. This would be a fantastic anecdote for Intro to Psych. He was clearly repressing some very strong feelings. He'd make a great therapy case study... Nirvanah realised she was thinking years ahead of where she actually was, and returned her attention to her own drawing, even as she noticed Arnold pick his pencil back up and finally start sketching in the centre of his drawing.

Years ahead or not, it would be worth keeping an eye on him.


End file.
